zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. = Featured article nominations = Fierce Deity's Mask Support # TheFates 10:23 29 April 2008 # emem123292 # It's as good as it'll ever be. I think it deserves the nod. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # If capture of the children was, then definitely this one. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) # Toonlink # User:Mrzisawesome # User:Twilitlink # hey how couldnt you love him? Oni Dark Link # I agree that it deserves the chance--it's a cool article. Daydreamer3173 # I think that people need to know about this mask in order to solve the mystery of it. You have my vote. Agent Clyde # I agree with 3 and 4. --Jedimasterlink. # Well, since i just want a new featured article, and how I like Fierce Deity, I just decide it should get the chance--Shade Link (talk) 20:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC # firce deity is the best item in the zelda series it should be a featured article blindlink # Why Not? # Shur DRTJR (talk) 03:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) #Yes. This is a great article. It surely deserves featured article. # I think this is the one. # This looks like it has had alot of effort put into it Nayru goddess Objections # --Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # --Murchadah 21:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # --User:The King of the Loveless # --How about we wait until more information on this reclusive being comes out before we make it a featured article? Dialask77 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) # --I agree with Dialask.--Gbadude3sd 20:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) # --By my observations, the article currently has one descriptive paragraph, two spoiler paragraphs, two non-canonical manga paragraphs, and five paragraphs of speculation. Definitely not featured article status. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) # Not really outstanding in my view—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # not the best. deffinately, not the best, and featured articles, ARE the best. '--C2' 13:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) # --This article really isn't that fantastic. There's not enough info known about the mask, so much of it is simply theory that can't be proven. I say we wait on this one. User:Light and Shadow 20:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) # Nothing against the actual article, it's good, but there just isn't enough factual information on the mask to write an article worthy of being featured. Jedi Master Link Comments This article is very uninformitive.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I think that using this as a featured article could expand the article and make it as informative as it needs to be.--TheFates 1 0:24 29 April 2008 :It's as informative as it can be, there just isn't much to inform on. Agahnim (A Link to the Past) An easy-to-read, complete character biography, with illustrations and a battle strategy section. I think should get the nod BY FAR, considering some of your past choices. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Support # Considering how much work AK has put into this and how good it looks, I definitely support making this a featured article. LadyNorbert 18:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # I definitely support the work that was put into this page to be featured. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # Sure.--Murch (dah dah dah daaaaah!) 19:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) # Definitely a very major component character in ALttP; definitely worth being featured.Aeronflux # Is a good and complete article--TheNewSheik 19:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) # I like it. NintendoGamer1124 # I think that Auron has done a great job not only on this but many other things to Peakprovince # Gotta respect the uber evil wizard... Dialask77 20:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) # Make it happen —'Triforce' ' 14' 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # Good article, plenty of information, a main character. I support. User:Light and Shadow 20:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #It looks very good and surrounds all aspects of this character. want it, I want it, I want it! Katamariqueen (talk) 18:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) # Why not Nintendo forgot him let us not DRTJR (talk) 03:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # A well-written, complete, eye-pleasing article. Sounds like featured status to me. Jedi Master Link # I'll give this my support because AK worked hard to turn this into something to be admired. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Objections # It's to short--Power Wisdom Courage and Time # I just, like HATE it! Comments "To short"? What the hell does that even mean? Every bit of notable information about the character ever is in it, logic doesn't allow one to add information that does not exist to an article. Seriously, you want me to invent something fictional about him to expand the article then? --Auron'Kaizer( ) 10:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) # Again with the length issues!!! Why does a featured article need to be long anyway?!?!?!?!?!Midna Rocks Zant Support # Its a pretty good article, I like it myself. [[User:UberPhoeb|'''Uber]]''Phoeb''a b c 19:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good, clean article. Of course, I cleaned it up some, but the source material which I kept is still good and informative. --AuronKaizer 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) # I like this article. Its nice. Thats probable because i like zant. # This article should get featured status. Zant is one of the most awesom characters on TP! Zeldamaniac95 # I think it deserves the title. it seems well put together and has alot of info User:Twilitlink # This is very well written and easily holds my attention. Gbadude3 # An excellent article for an excellent character. User:Awesomeguy # A good page about an interesting character. Hevehoc 10:01 5 April (CET) # I believe that Zant deserves some recognition since he is a very unique character and has a very interesting backstory User:991807 # Sounds good to meDarkest-Link123 13:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) #Looks good to LoafUser:LoafDaConvict #GO CRAZY PHSYCO #—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # I agree, Zant should be featured, as an important/interesting/quirky character. User:Light and Shadow 20:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) # Oh Mr. Cool Mask. You rock. User:Marou239 #I vote for Zant.User:Zelda phoenix #Zant is third best in the series (after Link and dorfy.). I don't know who is crazy enough to say NO! User:Tkalamov #Of course. PhantomGanonUsurper27 (talk) 23:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Objections # --Power Wisdom Courage and Time # This one gets a definite no from me. --- The King of the Loveless # I can't stand Zant. No. # worse than tingle DRTJR (talk) 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # I'll give some meaningful objection; Zant's one appearance doesn't give us enough information to write a featured article. Now, we could've spammed the biography section with the entire outline of TP's plotline, but we didn't (which is good). I'll try cleaning this up and possibly swing my vote in favor of promotion. Oh, and if you want to see how this could be made into a featured article, click here. That is very impressive. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Would you type in why you are opposing this, please? Solar flute 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) All the opposition is invalid, 2 didnt give reasons and I think you are supposed to sign it. At least say why you oppose so people can fix it. And not liking zant isn't much of a reason to oppose. Midna Rocks Seven Sages It's in great condition, and the aligned images make it quite the eye-candy, no? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Support #No—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) #this is the worst article ever! why was this even nominated?!?! '--C2' 18:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # Image placement needs some work, but knowing how swiftly the FA process works, I'll be back fulltime to fix it in time. Still though, pretty good - but lacks focus, as well. --AuronKaizer ' 22:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) # I like it. My only question is does the section on Princess Zelda need to be so long? It has all the stuff about Link opening the door and Ganondorf shattering the Triforce; shouldn't this page just focus on Zelda's role as a Sage? Anyone who wants to can get a much more detailed version of said events on the OoT page or even the Great Cataclysm page, though that's labeled as theory. Other than that, which doesn't necessarily have to be changed as I was just wondering and there is probably some reason to refute my point, it is an excellent article. Light and Shadow (talk) 11:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) # I also like it. The pictures are good and the articles are short. it's fun for everyone! Katamariqueen (talk) 20:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) #Highroller1 supports it! You must too! Objection Comments Are you being sarcastic, or are you really opposing in the support section? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sarcasm, my friend—'Triforce' 14 02:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) i already voted! bleh :P!! '--C2' 22:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Dark Link This has been looking pretty good for awhile now, so I worked on adding images, and I think it's worthy of being a featured article. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Support #its good enough. sure why not? '--C2' 14:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #I say yes, and what I say, goes! Highlight to see text: Vote YES!!!! OR ELSE!!--Shade Link (talk) 15:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #This is good to go.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) Objection Comments Featured articles *